The present invention relates to transducers, and more particularly to transducers for measuring forces in a plurality of areas.
A number of patients suffer from lower limb injuries, such as ulcerations of the plantar surface of the foot, collapse of the metatarsal arch, bone spurs of the plantar surface joints, heel spurs, and other pathologies contributing to abnormal gait. Further, diabetic patients may experience ulcerations of the skin attributable to relatively poor peripheral circulation, and other patients may experience anesthesia of the limbs.
Conventionally, treatment of the above problems has often included the fitment of a shoe orthosis in order to redistribute weight toward the unaffected areas of the sole. The design of such a orthosis has been based upon X-rays, visual examination of the plantar surface, observations of gait, and identification of painful areas by the patient. Normally, the patient wears the orthosis over a period of time, and returns to the physician when he undergoes an examination to assess his progress. Frequently, the orthosis is altered in order to provide a better redistribution of weight.
Although observation of the patient's gait may provide some information about conditions of the plantar surface, the current practice is rather subjective in nature, and the detection of gait abnormalities and consequent approach to treatment has been met with varied and inconsistent results.